Safe and Sound
by Indianwolfhelper
Summary: loosely based on "safe and sound" By Taylor Swift. Arthur and Alfred have a child. when she goes missing at 5 years old they are determined to do anything to get her back. even if it means waiting nine years and getting captured themselves. USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! My brain was giving me all sorts of new ideas, so I'm putting my old stories on hold and starting some new ones! This one's an almost song-fic. It's loosely based off of Taylor Swift's song safe and sound which is why the story's named that. Look for lines from the song during the story. Lyrics are posted below, then the prologue. Anyways, enjoy the story! **

**"Safe & Sound"**  
(feat. The Civil Wars)

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _[x7]_

**Prologue- a family shattered. **

The 5-year old shifted in her seat and sighed. The man next to her smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "We're almost done Moni." He said. The girl smiled and climbed on his lap. He stroked her hair. She looked just like him, with honey blond hair, and blue eyes. "I love you, daddy." She said. He smiled. "I love you too Moni." He then stood up, and held out his hand to her. "C'mon meetings over. Let's find Arthur." She grabbed his hand. A few minutes later another man walked over to them. "Hey Arthur." The man said. Moni ran to Arthur and gave him a hug. "Daddy!" Arthur picked her up. "Were you a good girl today, Moni?" he asked. She nodded, "yep!" Arthur turned to the other man. "Alfred, was she?" Alfred smiled. "Yeah Arthur, she was." Arthur looks at them both. "Ok then, we can go out for lunch today." Moni clapped her hands. "yay lunch!" Arthur sets her down and the three of then walk out of the hotel. Moni runs ahead and Arthur and Alfred discuss the meeting. Suddenly Moni's scream fills the air. It's immediately cut off, and by the time the two arrived outside, there was no sign of Moni or her kidnaper. "MONI!" Arthur screamed falling to his knees in the middle of the parking lot. Alfred scans the cars and his eyes harden. "Ivan's car's gone." Arthur looks up. "Do you think he kidnapped her?" Alfred nods. "It's the best guess. He's out to make our lives hell after all." Arthur stands up, and presses his face into Alfred's shoulder. "How do we get her back?" Alfred puts his arms around Arthur holding him close. "I don't know."

Meanwhile Moni sits alone and terrified in the back of a car. A man looks at her and smiles. "Monika, lovely girl, we're going to have so much fun. I'm your father now, so you'd better do as I say."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 0ne- A Family reunited

**Welcome to chapter one of Safe and Sound. When we last saw our hero and gentleman, their daughter had been kidnapped. Now we jump a head nine years and see what's happening. Enough of this rambling on to the story! **

Monika sighed as she walked to Ivan's study. Her father only called her there to give her tasks or punish her. She wondered what it would be this time. Arriving, she knocked on the door and waited to be called in. Once she had permission to enter, she did so. She walked to her father's desk and curtsied, then waited with her head bowed for him to speak. When he did, his voice was as cold as a Russian winter. "Monika, lovely child, I have an assignment for you." The girl nodded head still bowed. "Yes Father, what is it?" the man walked around the desk and placed his hand under her chin lifter her head so she was looking into his eyes. They resembled chips of violet ice. From his pocket he pulled out a picture and handed it to her. "Find the man in this picture and bring him to me." He handed Monika the picture, and sat back down. She stared at it. It was a picture of a man with honey blond hair and blue eyes. A man who looked just like her. "Father, who is this?" Ivan regarded with his cold violet eyes. "Don't ask questions. Just do as you're told. I expect you back in one week. Raditz has your things ready for you in the kitchen. You may go." The girl's fists clenched. "No." Ivan looked at her. "What did you just say?"

"I said no. I'm not going until I get some answers. Who is that man, and why do you need me to get him?" Ivan stood up and walked around the desk. He stared at Monika like a snake stares at a bird. Then suddenly he lunges at her slapping her across and slaps her face. She reels back and the blow echoes around the room. "Stupid bitch." His eyes were no longer chips of ice, they blazed with fire. "You are my daughter and you will do as you're told." Monika spat out blood. "Make me." Ivan smirked. "Oh I will. I will." He pulled out his iron pipe and cracked it down over Monika's head. She fell to the ground unconscious. "Raditz please put her in the double cell in the lower dungeon. I'm going out for a bit." He pulled on his coat and left the house.

Monika opened her eyes and winced. Her head hurt like hell. Suddenly she became aware of another person in the room with her. She turned her head, ignoring the pain and saw the man from the picture standing against the wall opposite her. "Oh, no! He got you!" The man jumped and looked at her. "You're awake! Are you ok?" Monika nodded then winced. "As long as I don't move my head. Who are you?" The man smiled. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, your father."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's chapter 2 of Safe and Sound. I apologize for the lateness, I have been reading other fanfics, and that distracted me. But I'm getting better. I promise. **

** Chapter 2- the Promise made**

Monika looked at the man, Alfred. The one who claimed to be her father. They did look alike, bright blue eyes and honey blond hair. But after living with Ivan for nine years and having him say, "I'm your father Monika; you'd better do as I say." She didn't know what to believe. "But Ivan-" Alfred interrupted her. "Ivan is not your father. He is the man who kidnapped you, taking you from Arthur and myself when you were five. We have been trying to track you down for nine years. I'm so glad I found you. Now I just need to figure out a plan to get us out." Monika stood up. "Wait just a bloody second! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Alfred assessed her. "You don't mean to tell me that you like living here having to bow to Ivan's every wish? If you do that's fine by me and I'll just leave you here." Sighing heavily Monika sat down again. "It's not that. I hate it here. But I'm not going with just anyone. You claim to be my father. That's a pretty big claim. I'll admit that we look alike, and that you are convincing, but I need more than looks to trust you. I need solid proof." Alfred smiled, and from under his shirt pulled out a locket. Gesturing for her to sit next to him, he opened the locket. Inside was a picture of three people. Two men, Alfred and another who she assumed was the Arthur Alfred had mentioned earlier were sitting on a green couch. Sitting between them was a girl with bright blue eyes and honey blond hair. All three were smiling. Gasping in shock, Monika pulled out her locket and opened it to reveal the same picture. "How the bloody hell?" Putting an arm around her shoulders Alfred explained. "That picture was taken of the three of us a day before you were kidnapped. Arthur bought us all matching lockets with that picture inside it." Nodding Monika snapped her locket shut and hid it beneath her shirt. Alfred did the same. "Do you believe me now?" Nodding, Monika turned away to hide the tears that sprang to her eyes. Noticing this, Alfred pulled her into a hug. "It's ok to cry. I don't know what that bastard Ivan did to you, or told you, but forget everything you learned from him. You can cry with me, I'll just hold you and comfort you until you're done." Nodding Monika sobbed into Alfred's shoulder. When the tears had stopped, the door burst open revealing Ivan, his face dark with anger. "Bastard. Monika don't listen to a word he says. I'm your father. Now come with me." Standing up Monika cast one last look at Alfred before walking out of the room. When she walked past Ivan, he kicked her in the back, sending her stumbling out of the room. Smirking at Alfred, he shut the door behind him.

Alfred was pacing in the cell. Five steps to the wall turn five steps to the bed. Repeat. Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting, the door burst open again. Ivan threw something inside and slammed the door shut. The thing on the ground let out a moan. Not wanting to have it be who he thought it was, Alfred walked over to it and gently turned it around so he could see the face. Sure enough it was Monika. He almost didn't recognize her, her face was covered in blood and bruises. So was every inch of her skin that he could see. Gently, he picked her up and set her on the bed. She let out a groan and opened her eyes. "Dad?" her question was followed by a bout of coughing, and her voice was horse as if she had been screaming, though Alfred hadn't heard anything. "Shh, don't try to talk Monni. I'm here, your safe." Tears streaming down her face, Monika let out a strangled whisper. "Dad, don't leave me here alone." Smoothing her hair out of her face and brushing the tears away Alfred said in a hard voice, "I'll never let you go. I promise." From the shadows outside the door Ivan chuckled. "It will be interesting to see if you can keep that promise da?" letting out another small chuckle, he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD you guys I'm so, so sorry...I totally didn't mean to wait this long to update, but I've gotten into Doctor Who and BBC Sherlock, so my feels have taken as many beatings as I can take... anyways I promise now that school is wrapping up, and I have even more fan fics to not update, I'll update more. If you like Doctor Who or James Bond check out my fan fics for those stories, "Another character, another life, but" is my Doctor Who one and "007 how I met him and how the hell he's my father" is clearly my James Bond one. I'm working on a Parent Johnlock story for Sherlock, fyi. Anyways enough shameless advertising, onto le story! **

Chapter 3- lullaby

*three days later*

Monika coughed, hard. Jolted from sleep, Alfred raced over to the bed and looked at her. Her face was flushed and her lips cracked and dry. When he felt her forehead, she was burning with fever. "Monni?" he asked softly not wanting to wake her is she was still sleeping, "are you ok?" her eyes opened. They were glassy from fever and unfocused. "Dad?" her voice was barley a whisper, and talking led her to start coughing again. Alfred gently pulled her into a sitting position, and gave her some of their dwindling water supply. "You're sick, sweetheart. Don't try to talk. Just go back to sleep. I'll watch over you."

"When are we going to get out of here dad?" they had been discussing probable escapes over the last three days, as Ivan's beatings got more and more merciless and Monika drifted ever closer to the fine line between life and death, which she seemed to have reached today. Ivan never took Alfred, preferring to have him see that he was powerless to keep his daughter safe from Ivan's wrath. He had also not searched Alfred, which meant that he still had his cell phone on him. However, because the battery was low, he had resolved not to tell Monika about it, and use it only in an emergency. Which it looked like this was. He sighed. "I don't know Monni. But soon, I promise you." Seeming satisfied with that answer, Monika closed her eyes and drifted back into a fever induced sleep. Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed some numbers and waited. "Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking."

"Arthur, its Alfred. I've found Monika." Alfred said in an undertone. "Alfred? What took you so long? Where are you? I've been worried sick!" Alfred shifted. "I'm sorry, Artie. But we were right. Ivan did have her. He'd brainwashed her into thinking that he was her father. I had to convince her I was, and then Ivan got me. We're both in his basement dungeon now. He keeps beating Monni, and I can't do anything to stop it." His voice had risen a little with panic. "It's alright, Alfred. Calm down. I'll use magic and come get you both ok? Just give me a day to prepare."

"Monika might not have a day, Arthur. She's sick right now. Her wounds are infected, and there are no medical supplies anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Alfred, but I cannot come right now. I simply must have a day to prepare. Magic takes time." Alfred sighed heavily. "Alright Arthur. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, Alfred." With that they both hung up. Monika groaned waking up again. Alfred slipped his phone into his pocket and went over. "How are you feeling?" he asked, giving her another drink. "better." She said snuggling against his chest. He held her close. "Do you remember the lullaby Arthur and I used to sing to you when you were little?" he asked. She shook her head. "Would you like to hear it?" she placed her head against his chest and nodded. He stroked her hair and began singing. "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." As he sang, her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep again.

***linebreak******Prussia*********I like DoctorWho*****************************

The next day, Ivan arrived as usual to take Monika. Alfred stood in front of her, begging and pleading for Ivan to take him instead, refusing to move. Ivan knocked him out, and took Monika anyways. As he beat her, she remembered her father's song from the night before and let it play through her head until she blacked out.

***anotherline break******thischapteris long*******************

Ivan threw her into the cell and shut the door locking it behind him. Alfred picked her up and put her gently on the cot. She was soaking wet and shivering. He stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around her as he had done so many times before, pushing her wet hair out of her face. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he said it anyways. "Don't worry, Monni, by this time tomorrow, you'll be safe in a hospital. I promise."

From outside the door, Ivan chuckled. "You make so many promises, Alfred. Yet you keep none of them."


End file.
